The invention relates to a high-voltage connector assembly, comprising a male connector, a female connector, and fixing means for fixing the connectors to each other. The female connector has a connector socket part with contacts fixed thereto, for accommodating therein with space a plug member of the male connector. A rigid ring is provided at the opening of the connector socket part for sealing the space between the plug member and connector socket part. The ring is provided with at least one inner sealing ring which sealingly engages the plug member. A prior art connector assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,811.
In the prior art connector assembly, a cylindrical rubber ring is installed on the male connector, which has a relatively large diameter. This ring is placed in the space bounded by the cylinder side of the male connector, an enlarged flat side of the male connector, the inside of a locking ring on the female connector, and the flat side of the female connector. This ring is very tightly and firmly pressed against both the enlarged side of the male connector and the flat side of the female connector, in order to prevent leakage of oil between the male connector and the female connector.
The type of seal described above is possible only if a male connector with a large flange diameter is used, which produces problems in the case of many medical x-ray units, such as the units in which a C-arm construction is used. In the case of this construction, at the time of installation the male connector for the unit must be passed through a small-diameter pipe before being plugged into the female connector. The type of seal can thus be used only to a limited extent.